Emptiness
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Es repentino, no puede procesar la nueva información descubierta cuando aquel inesperado hecho le da un golpe al corazón. (Ligero Aoi x Ginji)


**Disclaimer: "Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi"** es propiedad de **Midori** **Yūma** e ilustrada por **Laruha.**

 **Advertencia:** Como es la primera vez que utilizo a los personajes, es posible que cometa Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar y el escrito está ubicado en el episodio 14 del anime.

* * *

 **E** mptiness

* * *

Todo está pasando apresuradamente.

Como era posible que su improvisada fiesta se convierta en una terrible pesadilla.

Escucha como los miembros de _Tenjin-ya_ , mencionan que los inesperados visitantes son los miembros de _Orio-ya_ , la posada rival. Todos parecen sorprendidos ante su repentina visita y ella lo único que puede hacer es callar mientras escucha con suma atención la información que Hatori-san le proporciona, después de todo ella es una ignorante al respeto.

Es repentino, no puede procesar la nueva información descubierta cuando aquel inesperado hecho le da un golpe al corazón. Entiende que Hatori-san y Tokihiko-sama tengan que regresar a sus puestos sin embargo, ¿Por qué esa niña, la Ougon-doji-sama, ordena que Ginji-san se tiene que ir con ellos?

Ella no puede tragarse eso de transferencia de personal, Ginji-san debe quedarse en _Tenjin-ya_ con ellos (ella), en sus ojos de color cerúleo denota el desconsuelo ante esa decisión. Le es incompresible que él se despida de ellos y acepte como si nada la decisión de dejarlos para ir a _Orio-ya_.

Además, ¿a qué plan de refiere Ōdanna-sama y Ginji-san?

─¡Qué!, eso no puede ser… ¿Por qué?, ¡Espera, Ginji-san!─grita con desesperación. Por instinto corre tras él, pero, Ōdanna-sama le detiene.

─Aoi, no te muevas─demanda, tomando con algo de fuerza su brazo.

─Tengo que hacer algo, si no, Ginji-san…

Forcejea, ella no puede aceptar eso.

─Fue su decisión.

Escucha de Ōdanna-sama sin embargo, esas palabras son inaceptables para ella.

─¡No lo entiendo!─exclama, deshaciéndose de su agarre.─¿Dices que está bien que _Tenjin-ya_ (yo) pierda a Ginji-san?─cuestiona.

─Aoi…

─ **Solo porque Ginji-san, fue empleado de _Orio-ya_** ─grita y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

─Lo siento, Aoi.

Esa disculpa no es lo que ella necesita, no es justo que Ginji-san le vea con aquella mirada y luego se ponga "esa" mascara… cuando lo ve así, su corazón late, su anhelada añoranza le dice que Ginji-san es él el _yokai_ que por tanto tiempo buscó.

─Eres tú…─susurra, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Ginji-san no dice nada, le da la espalda y lentamente comienza a alejarse.

─¡Espera!─grita, con desesperación. Trata de ir con el pero, Ōdanna-sama le detiene.

Un sinfín de palabras sale de su boca.

¿Por qué lo que más ha deseado se aleja de nuevo?

 _«Te necesito»_

─Ōdanna-sama, detenlos─ruega. Lo hala de la ropa, le suplica, pero él, no piensa conceder lo que le pide.

─Es decisión de Ginji─repite de nuevo. Su tono le parece seco, frío y eso le hiere.

Si Ōdanna-sama, no piensa hacer algo es su turno de actuar.

─ **¡Nobunaga!** ─grita, ondeando las galletas _okara_ que anteriormente horneo.

Poco le importan las consecuencias de sus actos, le es irrelevante el convertirse en secuestradora de perros con importancia mientras los demás dicen su nombre; sorprendidos de su actuar… ya después se preocupará por ganar con creces la mala fama con que la gran mayoría conoce a su abuelo y erróneamente –hasta ahora– le encasillaban.

Por Ginji-san es capaz de amenazar, de cometer locuras que son capaces de iniciar una guerra o qué sé yo.

Con el abanico que le dio Matsunaga-sama, se siente con el suficiente poder para lograr cualquier cosa pero…

¿Qué son aquellas brillantes luces que ahora le rodean?

En qué momento llego a ese oscuro espacio, donde aquel punto brillante es la única luz. De aquel lugar puede escuchar una suave melodía, las únicas palabras que reconoce es "kagome kagome" después de eso, su vista se nubla y es capaz de sentir que cae en un profundo vacío sin saber si será capaz de regresar.

─Ginji-san, ven a salvarme.

* * *

 _Finalmente este anime tiene su apartado en fanfiction, así que es momento de que invada con un poco de Ginji x Aoi, mi OTP. Desde que los vi, les emparejo y me vale si al final Aoi se queda con Odanna-sama (lo que parece, para mi desgracia ;A;), para mí siempre se quedara con Ginji._

 _Aunque es algo corto y medio sad, espero frecuentar con frecuencia y aportar mi grano de arena al fandom. Ambos merecen más amor, sin más espero terminar rápidamente la siguiente idea con el título de "Roce", sin más…¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
